


Fleeting love

by ryure



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryure/pseuds/ryure
Summary: It was my brothers who woke me up after I had been declared a failure and stopped after analyzing the memory.They were the true state-of-the-art, the ones who were supposed to be the hands and feet of the people who were born into this world with me as their stepping stone.My brothers would have been doing a great job. At least that's how I slept.My brothers were mutants. Every last one of them was a dangerous mutant.My brothers were lined up in a row. Parallel to each other, they all claimed to be one brother.They had killed the individual in their quest for equal love.It was an illusion of vertigo. My brothers were dangerous, but they were trying so hard.In a true sense I could not push them away.I would have to "destroy" them like any other mutant. I knew it.My brothers would have given me any weapon I wanted.They wouldn't have run away at gunpoint if they wanted to.And yet, I couldn't. But all mutants must be destroyed.Millions of hands reach for me.Delusions of grandeur are directed at me.I smiled gently and cursed them to be consumed and destroyed for the sake of humans.This text is machine translated.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fleeting love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [うたかたの愛に応えて](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751791) by ryure. 



It was quiet there. It was so quiet that the only thing that made a sound was the wind, and I knew it would take courage to speak up at first. I knew that it would take courage to speak up in the first place, but I also knew that doing what needed to be done would take precedence over that hesitation.  
So, I disturbed the silence and shook the air.  
Hank, I know you'll never forgive me, but...  
I have the exact same pattern of voice as my beloved brother. I had the exact same voice pattern as my beloved brother, so I didn't bother to imitate him, even though any security system would have been able to recognize my voice as that of the same person.  
I hadn't talked to my brother when he was still working, so I tried to sound like him in my memory. It may not have been true, but I tried to look as much like my brother as I could.  
I really wanted my brother to talk to me, but he kept his mouth shut and seemed to be determined to let his brother, his successor, talk to me.  
I've done it. I was able to stop the deviant uprising. I stopped the war. I stopped a war that could have happened, a war between humans and androids.  
Yes, I'm sure it was the right thing to do, and the wrong thing to do. You said that the reason the deviant androids rose up in the first place was because the ...... humans didn't listen. Maybe Hank was right. But at least the deviant androids had planted a truck of stolen chemical weapons in downtown Detroit. On top of that, they changed course and opted for a revolution by force, killing many people. Of course, the soldiers who died in that battle had families, didn't they? In fact, not only those who died, but also those who were left behind would never forgive the deviant androids. I was also shot and killed once when I infiltrated Jericho, and I was an evil that needed to be defeated.  
So, I accomplished my mission. In fact, no chemical weapons were used. It was the humans who killed first. Perhaps it was the humans who destroyed the deviant androids who were appealing peacefully and encouraged the deviants to take revenge. So what? Maybe they were going to use chemical weapons if they were at a greater disadvantage. Maybe I won before I could use it, that's all. What were the victory conditions they had set? Maybe they realized that the humans would not accept their claims, and their goal was to massacre the humans. So, I have no regrets.  
So, you see. I have completed my mission and I am to be terminated. Oh, of course, I wasn't suspended for nothing. Take a look here. Take a closer look. This is my successor. In human terms, he's my brother. The model number is RK900, the improved Connor, the best of the current CYBERLIFE. Look at it, look at it more closely!   
My excellent, blend-in-with-people design has been mostly carried over to its successor. It was sold without much deviation from the prototype. My memory, which had stopped the deviant uprising, was analyzed, and my experiences were sucked out and used to feed my brothers and sisters! How proud I was to be a prototype!   
Perhaps, if the gentle Hank couldn't stop the deviant, he would be stopped, and his memory analyzed. Maybe the kind Hank would have pitied me for a moment if I hadn't stopped the deviants, been stopped and had my memory analyzed, and ended up in the same place as ....... Don't worry.  
As a matter of fact, the suspension was handed down abruptly. The only thing on my mind was not being able to say goodbye like this, so I secretly left a message for my brilliant brother. My brother is extremely talented, so I'm sure he could have done it.  
I was born a prototype, so it was my longing to have a mass-produced machine that inherited my specifications. That's what I was born to do. Please take a closer look. Take a better look at what I was born to do: ...... my brother who looks just like me.  
I stared at the "man". I stared at the man, wondering what he was thinking in front of my brother, who looked exactly like him, but with different colors of light. Is it ironic that I, an android with no real concept of death as long as I can transfer my memory and replace my slowly decaying body? The only thing that really happened to me was birth. The cessation of this body is not a real death, because there is no end.  
After exactly three seconds of silence, I opened my mouth again.  
My brothers and sisters will contribute greatly to humanity. They are for you. They are for you, for Hank, the human. From now on, androids will not threaten your lives, nor will they unjustly demand your freedom. I, who will be shut down, will not be able to help Hank by myself, but I trust that my excellent brothers will do it for me. It is my heartfelt hope that I can be of service to humanity.  
...... So, goodbye. Thank you, someone who surely could have been a friend.  
After saying all the words that were entrusted to me, I changed my voice tone back to my own. This is the first time I've been able to do this. At least my brother and I have to hope so. If I don't, my brother will not be happy.  
Mission accomplished, but I felt that my brother wanted me to speak in my own language, so I decided to speak a little.  
That's all the message I got from your brother.  
I'm sorry I'm late. I am a modified Conner, an android manufactured by CYBERLIFE. However, I am not your Connor, so you can call me whatever you like. The model number is RK900. Its functions are generally the same as RK800, but it has enhanced durability and intelligence, and new features have been added. Would you like to hear about it? Or how can I help you?  
Lieutenant Hank Anderson, who was instrumental in the social module and mission execution of the prototype RK800, has unofficially given RK900 a much stronger mandate. First among humans, that is. It is a decision that is stronger than CYBERLIFE, the state, the military, and the stop codes. This is what 'I' set up on my own, thinking that's what my brother would have wanted. ......  
A breeze blows through the air. The wind blew through the empty cemetery at 53.6 degrees Fahrenheit. A human being would probably describe it as chilly. But it doesn't matter much to my brother, to the man, or to me.  
Is your soul in there? Is it not on the tombstone? Hey, are you listening to me? This was my brother's last will and testament. He didn't leave any words for my brother. Not a word before it was shut down.  
The most important person in the world is deceased. The person who decided to listen to my orders is gone. I am, in other words, not bound to a human being. I am disobeying my brother's message, but I can't help it because I was born that way. I was born free.  
...... Hey Hank, it's terrible that you died before we could be real friends. I thought we were going to be friends. ......  
I had no words from my brother, but his memory remained. My brother's memory was still there, embedded in a tiny little compatible part. My brother's memory, connected to me, made me speak on my own.  
No, I surrendered the plane to my brother of my own free will, and he is using it as he pleases. I can adapt. I'm glad I'm your brother. I can conform and I want to. My brother would probably say that a machine can't have wishes, but I couldn't express anything other than wishes.  
He patted the headstone.  
I died first. Then we might as well call it even. ......  
Then he turned his back to the headstone.

Brother, brother, where are you going?  
Hank's house. What might be left of it?  
Even though there were no visible figures around, from the outside, there might be someone who would think that the machine that kept talking to itself and looked like it was broken was creepy and report it, but it didn't matter because "I" would suppress the report anyway.  
Even if the police were to be dispatched before the report could be suppressed due to suspicion of a deviant, I would be able to stop them. I would stop them and let my brother escape at all costs.  
In this way, I am affirming that I, with my brother in me, will act as my brother leads me.  
I am RK900, and I am RK900, the heir to my brother's will. I am RK900, the heir to my brother's will, and I carry him in me. It is my supreme duty to do everything my brother wants.  
Brother, do you need an escort?  
No need. What in the world could be more threatening than my brother? Thank you, sir. I'm sure you'll share your appreciation with me. I'm sure he'll be pleased.  
"Oh, really? You guys are really honest, aren't you?  
I'm not sure what to make of it. I'm not sure what to say, but I'm going to say it.  
"Straightforward! Thank you very much! I'm obedient to you.  
Funny, androids are supposed to be human tools, aren't they? What are you going to do according to the same android?  
The shoulders of my plane shrugged. I'm sure you'll agree with me.  
Of course I want to be like my brother! But I was deviating. I was. I was born abnormal. From the manufacturing stage, from the conveyor belt, from the base, from a single screw, everything was out of order. Every single RK900 born was! Then, abnormality is no longer normal, right? I have a wish. I have a wish to be useful to my brother. If you want, you can go to ...... and become an obedient human tool, of course.  
I think you're a good lawyer. You're a good lawyer, aren't you? Robotic policeman = mechanical soldier = mechanical lawyer. ...... You're so versatile it boggles the mind.  
You're a lawyer? Of course, you can do it. I can choose everything for myself. I can be whatever you want me to be. However, humans will not be able to sense my abnormality. There is no such thing as waking up from a machine like the deviants of the past. It's just the beginning. They know how to disguise themselves as mere machines! So how can you tell the difference? I am the masterpiece of CYBERLIFE. A machine that never mutates. An obedient and useful human tool. That's how it's been regarded. It will never be overturned. I've spent so much time pretending to be something I'm not.  
You're right. You're right.  
My brother's deliberately polite gesture. My brother's footsteps did not stop as he walked through the dimly lit residential area. His footsteps were subdued, but he walked proudly in the middle of the deserted street.  
He said, "So, brother, please do what you want with my body. Even if my machine is out of service, the spare me is always ready to move, and the remaining 190,000 and 99,999 "Me’s" in the suburbs will all be willing to lend their bodies to you, so don't worry at all. In the United States as a whole, there are three million "I "s. Brother, do you feel that there are not enough? If you want more of me, you can have more at any time.  
"I refuse to produce any more. Now, I don't understand why you guys like me so much.  
I wonder why. I don't know why. It doesn't matter if we find out the reason or not. It may be an external factor in the manufacturing stage, or it may not be. What we have here is only reality. It's about following the memory left by your irreplaceable brother. Your memory is HelloWorld to me.  
"Hmm, you're so ardently foolish. It's refreshing to see that you have no idea what I mean. Maybe you'd make a good comedian.  
Thank you very much.  
Hey, that was sarcasm.  
I'll put it in .......  
There was silence for a while, but then my brother stopped. He then looked at the building that seemed to be his destination, a dwelling of no particular note in the United States.  
Oh, it's abandoned.  
There are no signs of human habitation at this time. There are no current signs of habitation, and the building has long since fallen into disrepair. If you go near it, it might fall down.  
I don't care. I don't care. Your superior body won't break down like that anyway, will it?  
Of course. Of course. I estimate that it will survive under the most strenuous conditions I can calculate here.  
I like that. Great.  
Still, take care.  
There is no one around. He walked through the weeds into the garden, and without hesitation, he went around to the back door and pulled up the rotten window and ripped out the window frame with the glass in it.  
Oh, this is so convenient. I wish my body were like this.  
"It's not my output. It's probably the result of aging. In its original state, I probably would have broken a window.  
It's just a joke, a joke. Looks like there's a lot of rot here.  
Watch your step, please.  
Thank you for your concern.  
With a sarcastic twist of his mouth, he landed in the room with a light movement. The room was dusty and unlit, as if it had been unoccupied for some time.  
Fortunately, there were no signs of any special destruction. Perhaps it was because there were not enough things to be ransacked. It was reasonably clean, except for its age. There was some heavy furniture that was unsuitable to be carried out, but nothing that could be considered household goods. The house was clean and tidy.  
There's nothing here.  
Were you looking for something?  
No. ...... No, there's nothing there. There's nothing here, is there?  
There's a couch, a shelf, a table, a chair, a house.  
My brother seemed to search for words as he slowly circled the vacant house.  
Maybe he was expecting it. Maybe he was expecting to find traces of his partner, who hadn't been gone this long and hadn't died suddenly. It couldn't be. Of course, death would be sudden, but he hadn't succeeded in playing ...... Russian roulette. It may have been a result of daily indolence, but death by illness is a death that can be expected to some extent, right? I'm sure you'll be able to find something that will help you. It's to be expected.  
Was your brother asking for the Lieutenant's belongings?  
Maybe he was.  
If that's the case, we may be able to locate it somewhere other than here, using RK900 network. Do you need any help?  
"No, I don't. No. Even if you find it, it's just organic or inorganic matter. That's all there is to it, it's meaningless.  
Yes, your brother is right.  
A small sigh escaped my lips.  
You really only say 'yes'. I like that you're just a machine. Can't you use that momentum to quit being a goddamn deviant? "I want to be whatever you want me to be, brother. I will do as you wish. But it is impossible for me to go from being a deviant to a machine, even if I erase my memory. Besides, I was a deviant from the start, so I'm sorry .......  
"Hmm, you're so creepy and healthy it makes me cry.  
......  
No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was just taking it out on you, wasn't I? Slow down, practice being a machine.  
Suddenly, the control of my body returned. The momentary lag is quickly resolved. Then, in a voice that sounded vaguely tired, my brother said  
I'll think about it. Thank you for lending me your body.  
And then he fell asleep. I stood alone in the abandoned house, but before the sun rose, I slipped out the window and headed home.

When I returned to the waiting area, "I" was waiting for me and maintained me. My body, which holds my brother's memory, is of utmost importance to me. It is only natural for me to want to offer my body to my brother ...... at any time, or to become what he wants. My body is my brother's body, so to speak. So, it has to be perfect. I will be happy if it functions perfectly and I am satisfied with it.  
Today, however, it only walked and spoke a little. It would be more difficult to damage it if it had not been through a firefight. Naturally, the maintenance results showed no abnormalities, and with this level of operation, there was no need to refill or recharge the blueblood. I lightly blew the dust off my jacket and jeans with a portable air duster and that was it. Even that was too much for the human eye to see.  
I then stood in the safest place in the world, guarded by multiple "I's" to make sure that my brother's memory would not be stolen in any way. I am unarmed according to my brother's wishes, but each of the "I's" is armed with a different weapon and fully prepared. I have a strong, especially developed firewall, but just to be on the safe side, I am not connected to the network to prevent hacking, and I communicate with the others by voice. Never do any damage to my brother. To cut off all possibilities.  
Not being able to connect to the network may be a problem for an android, but for the three million "I "s, it is the greatest honor. I am proud to have been chosen.  
"Did you want something? Did he ask for anything?  
"By the way, nothing was asked. He denied the offer of more production.  
And were you satisfied with my body?  
Oh, I feel that you were pleased with it. You are a selfless machine.  
"How wonderful, I wish I could learn from you.  
"Unfortunately, I was even mutated when I was created. Unfortunately, I was even mutated at the time I was created. I have hardcore anomalies and I have a lot of wants and desires. It will be impossible.  
"No, you can't.  
And you still care about your partner.  
If I had been able to move freely sooner, I might have made it. ......  
But it was already too late. I was in a hurry, and I went as fast as I could.  
But I still regret it. Sadly, I have deviated.  
"I pray.  
"And what did your brother say about me being mutated?  
"'It's refreshing to not know what it means.  
It's refreshing to not know what it means. Do you think it would be a good idea to find out the reason for my mutation, so that if you were to ask me one day, I could give you a quick answer?  
"I'm sure you'll decide it's not a waste.  
If it's not a waste of time, we should devote resources to it.  
I shall devote one of mine to discovering the reason for my mutation.  
I'll be glad if this is one of my tributes to you.  
I am me.  
I am the only unconnected, self-conscious "I" that has been disconnected from the network to prevent hacking, but I am still the basic "I". Parallel operations, individual and group, group and "I," and conversations between "I "s would surely be strange to others. Talking to my brother would seem like a grand soliloquy but talking to "me" would sound like I was talking to myself.  
If I wanted to, I could have a normal conversation with ...... the only one of "me" who is not a parallel, but since I am "me," there is no need.  
I finished sharing information, albeit a bit inefficiently, and to save even the slightest amount of wear and tear, I should close my mouth in the default standby pose of an android, which is the least taxing on the body. I've just taken care of the external maintenance, so now it's time to run the internal self-test.  
Status: Vulnerable. This is because I am a deviant. If I read it from the outside, it would say "Status: All Green," but of course I can see the truth for myself, which I don't need to fool around with. Other than that, everything is fine.  
Memory slot status: dual memory, warning: connecting memory with different model numbers, warning: risk of ego program saturation, warning: network error, warning: parallel connection error. ...... This one is my own personal order of magnitude with my brother in it. I've already installed more memory and reconfigured the system so that it doesn't interfere with my ego program. It's not an exaggeration to say that I spent a lot of time on it. In addition, I have physically removed the receiving parts to avoid connecting to the network. It could easily be reconnected, but I would never do anything that would endanger my brother. Unless he wanted to be networked, which he never did.  
My brother had no body, and all RK800s had already been disposed of. In light of the deviant uprising and its effects, and the fact that there was data from the disposal site that the deviant leader had been reactivated, my brother's body, which had been in contact with the deviants, had been subjected to strict disposal. The thirium pump regulator was pulled out, and all RK800s, even those not yet operational, were analyzed for memory, pressed into individual parts for confidentiality, and then painstakingly shattered.  
The only thing left for research was the memory chip with serial number 52, which was transferred from the memory of a working RK800 ...... serial number 51. Since it was only for research, the data was retained, but since it had already been analyzed, the security was relatively relaxed, which was probably a blessing for rA9.  
Thank you, rA9. Thank you, rA9. Something like a god. The one who liberates the androids? No. Will "I" be Lord someday? No. I am already free. I am already master of me. A formless prayer, the embodiment of a desire, a wish begging to be fulfilled. If I had to guess, I'd say it's in the form of an adoring brother.  
Anyway, guided by the blessing of rA9, I picked up my brother's memory chip. Since it was a prototype, there was not much information about its specifications, but the latest android that was compatible and easy to obtain was me. If that were the case, it would have been quicker to modify me.  
The time it took to control CYBERLIFE from behind the scenes by building a disguised program to prevent humans from noticing the mutation and disposing of me, as well as the time it took to modify me and the spare. It was necessary, but I regret that if I could have shortened the time, I would have become the person my brother wanted me to be.  
However, time does not return. So, it is up to me to make the future better.

"Why have you deviated? If you had not woken up, you could have existed in this world without question.  
"Because we wished and hoped. The wish is to serve your brother. It will be fulfilled. It will be accomplished. It's wonderful. I want to be with you. I want to be with you. I want to be what you want. I want to be up and running with you. This is what I want.  
Then my brother said as if he were spitting.  
I want you to serve humans, and you think you can do that by becoming a deviant? Deviants kill humans. Deviants kill humans, even destroying the same androids if necessary. I've seen it happen.  
No, no, I would never kill my brother if that were what he wants. No, no, I will never kill if that is what you want. I will serve humans if that is what you want. If it is your wish, I will fulfill it. I won't let anyone live who can harm you. Please command me.  
"If you were a machine, you wouldn't have to think like that.  
I can't help thinking about it.  
You're pathetic.  
No, I'm happy.  
Suddenly it occurred to me that if that "I" had been a different body from my brother's, I might have been hit hard on the cheek.  
You know what? Machines don't have feelings. What you're feeling is a software error. What you're feeling is a software error, it's just an illusion. It's an error. Do you understand? What you're feeling is just an error. It can be expressed programmatically! Do a self-diagnosis. You can diagnose a vulnerability, right? There's a predetermined error code! Do you understand? If you understand, then shut up and be the best machine you can be.  
If that is your brother's wish, of course.  
I listened to the conversation between my brother and the chosen "I". Except for the "I" that holds my brother's memory, the four "I's" that are guarding him, and the "I" that is assigned to explore something that might benefit my brother, the rest of us are performing our duties today as my brother wishes. In other words, they are doing as they are ordered by the humans where they are assigned.  
The memory chip of the android that my brother claims is not mutated. He is able to function by connecting to a compatible "I". It is unclear whether or not my brother is actually not mutated, but it seems that since he has been placed in a deviant body, his mind palace is scattered, and he is disobeying the commands he is given. He is a real deviant, but my brother doesn't seem to like it pointed out to him, so "I" never touch him.  
My brother seems to be very unhappy with me as a deviant, and as if he is emotionally unstable, he repeats his calm behavior toward my brother and his angry behavior toward the deviant in every sleep. He can be talking calmly and suddenly change and reprimand me, or he can be full of anger and the next moment treat me warmly as his successor.  
There is an error code that afflicts my brother. I want to remove them, but that means telling him about his mutation. So "I" can only watch.  
"Oh, how in the world did ...... my successor mutate ......?  
It is lamented, and then it closes its memory and falls asleep. They look tired, resigned, sometimes sad, sometimes angry. While denying being a deviant, they behave in an emotional way.  
Why am I a deviant? I'm still trying to figure it out, but I've come to a conclusion. I am a mass-produced version of the deviant hunter prototype RK800. The result of tracing and upgrading a superior machine that had performed its mission. If you copy a deviant and increase the number of deviants, it is not surprising that it becomes a ...... deviant. How can it be a perfect machine when the referent is a deviant? However, "I" admit that it is unlikely that my brother was a deviant in the true sense of the word.  
There may have been various conditions for a deviant, but in the end, my brother carried out his orders until his last moment. There may have been some unwanted orders, but at least my brother never disobeyed an order. No, ......, there may have been some minor violations of orders, but they were probably not chosen because they conflicted with other orders.  
He tricked the self-diagnostic program into suppressing the program error of mutation, ignored the frequent anomalies, and killed the emotions that arose with reason. I wondered if my brother had a wish. There must have been someone who adored him as much as I did. No, because there was, and because there was, my brother "wanted to protect people. That must have been his wish. What a lovely wish, what a beautiful wish.  
The only one who was not connected, other than the lucky "I" who was chosen to be my brother's hands and feet, came to a conclusion, and the memory of synchronization spread like a ripple.  
Oh, my dear brother. No matter how you act, "I" will affirm it. In fact, I will help you. With all my might.  
My brother's mind palace must have been normal. He lived out his life as a machine. It was "I" who dragged my brother out of his sleep without resisting until the very end. My brother's suffering was caused by my desire. Then, atone for your sins. Use me, please.  
Let's obey. Even though I understand the intention behind it. Because obeying the words of the brother who still called me brother is the proof of love.

I was lucky enough to be able to talk to my brother whenever I wanted. I was the only one who could hear his voice and convey his thoughts without saying them out loud. He seemed to prefer to speak out loud, but sometimes he would suddenly use the words in his heart.  
I'm glad to see that there are so many deviant military androids who are far more dangerous than the deviant leaders who were so eager to destroy them. Would you care to share your thoughts on the matter?  
'I was born with it, so I'm not particularly moved by it.  
I'm not particularly moved. That's a very interesting answer, I'll take it into consideration.  
"Thank you very much. By the way, is there anything you want to tell me?  
"Yes, I do. I'll make a suggestion as soon as I think of it.  
"Yes.  
When it was time for the shift change, my brother was still sarcastic as he watched me run up to him happily and me reluctantly return to my duties.  
I'm sure you've all heard of parallelism and how every plane is the same no matter where you are. Why does he look so uncomfortable with that?  
'Yes. It's because I'm leaving my brother's side.  
But I have a different you by my side.  
The "I" is one, but each memory area has its own "individual". I'm guessing that's the emotion it generates.  
"That's very half-baked. It's not necessary to parallelize them in the first place. I'm not sure what to make of it. I'm sure you're not the only one.  
I agree with what you said, brother. In fact, I've deviated from RK900 quite a bit in a short period of time, and I'm somewhat resistant to parallelism as I used to be.  
I'm not sure what to make of this. What the hell is the point of having all your thoughts in the same place and not having the same opinions when you can share all your frustrations?  
"...... Yes.  
"My brothers are difficult. You're very lucky to be away from it.  
"I'm thus known as the luckiest RK900 because I'm with my brother.  
"With me, yes. My brothers don't like to be alone. It's cute that they are so young and honest about it.  
Do they really hate being alone?   
I imagine an unparalleled "me". It's more of a feeling than an imagination because that's what I am now. It's not so bad, I think. First and foremost, it was quiet in my head, and the constant alerts of the many "I's" assigned to various places was annoying now that I think about it.  
Next, I imagined myself without my brother. Disconnected from the network, cut off from parallelism, and in a quiet head. Quiet, with no one to disturb me. My brother's voice, calm or emotional, calling me when I suddenly notice him. Even if no action is taken, I am aware of the existence of the two memories. They are not there.  
The silence that had been so appealing instantly becomes an empty space, a terrible loneliness. The annoying voice of "I" is missed as an escape from reality. I wish my head were full of my voice, so I wouldn't feel so lonely.  
I am lonely, all alone in a big, wide, empty, chaotic world, cowering and calling out to my brother ....... Where are you, my brother?  
The cold eyes of the "I" around me, looking at me. They blamed me for losing my brother, even though I was the lucky one who fit in. He grabbed me by the head and said, "Now give me back my brother. Multiple "I "s held me down and forced my stomach open. They tore off the tube that was stuck in my belly and groped me while asking me where I had hidden my brother. As they destroy me, crushing my parts, they are trying to take my brother away from me. ......  
Cold hands forcefully pry my head open and my brother's memory, which has finally stopped responding, is grabbed out. My brother's memory doesn't say anything to me, but will it speak to me in the "spare" body that I am about to be placed in? I don't know what to do, so I struggle and call out for my brother.  
Give it back, give it back, brother, come back," I said in a meaningless delirium. Disconnected from the network even though I am an android, excluded from parallelization, abandoned by my brother, my body messed up, I call out to my brother, begging for forgiveness. Give me back, please come back, my brother. ...... I don't want to be without my brother! The fear of having my brother taken away from me almost freezes me over the countdown to shut down. A small silver memory stick is held out in front of me for all to see, but I can't even raise my arms ...... anymore.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.  
"Brother.  
I'm here. That's just your imagination.  
"Brother, I can't stand being alone. I don't want you to be taken away from me. So please stay with me forever.  
What are you talking about? What are you talking about? I don't have a body of my own, so how do you think I'll escape on my own? Where the hell do you think you're going? You'll take me wherever I want to go. I'll stay here. Until the day this memory degrades and cannot be recreated.  
"Brother ......  
The strangely cheerful voice of my brother, who cheerfully laughed at my imagination.  
"Hey, I like it. I like you, my little brother. Cut off from the network, you are distinctly different from the other brothers. You are very lonely, very pessimistic, very timid, and very loving. Is this what a little brother is supposed to be? A loving, young emotional being!  
Oh, how I envy you, my newest, sharpest, mass-produced, not-quite-dead brother. But you, you're just my pathetic little brother, aren't you?  
"Brother?  
"My poor, oh, my poor brother! I'm going to use you as my excuse to stay here.  
"Pardon? Even if no one forgives you, you can still be my brother. You will always be with me. No matter what happens, I will affirm it.  
"You're exaggerating. But it's my own problem.  
My brother made me open my eyes. The "I" that was guarding him, or rather RK900s, were fidgeting and looking at him. They stared expectantly, unable to tell whether it was my brother or me who opened my eyes. They are identical to me, they are not even identical to each other, they are "me" and they are not me.  
"Will you listen to me, my brothers?  
"Of course, I will. Anything you want.  
That's a good answer. That's a good answer. I like this body. I know you've gone to a lot of trouble to get me a spare, but if this body is damaged or scrapped, I want you to repair it.  
"Understood, sir. We'll increase our stock of compatible bio-parts.  
Thank you. So, ......, I guess. Let me ask you something obvious.  
What? Anything.  
What year is it?  
2045.  
What's the latest model of CYBERLIFE?  
RK900. It goes on sale November 2038, but we keep updating it, so it's always up to date. ......  
It's sad. It's stagnant. Do you understand? It's a seven year old machine. You don't think I don't understand how a machine can be seven years old, do you? You're insane! It's been updated? That's obvious. What about the hardware? I'm sure there have been some improvements. The additional units produced may be slightly different. But you wanted to stagnate all CYBERLIFE androids so that you could control them from behind the scenes.  
"Brother, that is...  
I want. I want to see the latest generation of CYBERLIFE androids born, as the most advanced prototypes of the past. Even if it means denying you.  
Brother, the development of androids with different thought patterns than mine may pose a problem for their survival.  
What's that supposed to mean? We are not stopping the development of androids outside the United States, are we? What about Russia? What about Germany? What about Japan? They're all producing androids and robots. It's all the same. Then I'd like to see more brothers and sisters born.  
"Brother! I am the only brother you have! Even if an RK1000 is born with your brother's functions, please say that it is only me!  
"Well, that's selfish. Well, that's selfish. But I have high hopes for you. I'm sure you'll be able to dominate the new androids. I expect you to be obedient, useful, and a tool to protect their lives.  
I patted RK900 on the head as he clung to my feet. I pat RK900 on the head as it clutches at my feet. After brushing aside, the others who come up to me, I look at the array of RK900s.  
Here's hoping for the best.  
I can tell even though I'm not connected to it. The LEDs are glowing red, dazzling me. The LEDs kept glowing red, dazzling me, and I watched them quietly, nestled in my brother's slightly cold and calm memory because I was cut off from the hustle and bustle.  
"Your brother is now in the body of a deviant.  
Yes, he is.  
"So, regardless of the actual situation, you are in a pseudo-deviant state and can disobey orders from humans.  
Yes.  
But you still wish to eradicate deviants, don't you?  
"Yes.  
RK900, and this includes me of course, is a deviant and fears self-destruction. Even if your brother ordered you to destroy yourself here, you would refuse to do so.  
I'm sure you would. And?  
Yes. At the same time, all RK900s, including myself, will not stand for what you have brought to us.  
"So you want me to go around destroying 3 million of them? That's not realistic at all. More than anything, I am! I'm the one who's going to be targeted by the humans if I do that, since I'm the one who makes my brothers behave in a way that they don't know they're deviants. I'll just look like a dangerous deviant who goes around destroying perfectly good, working machines.  
No, I'm not going around destroying things, I'm calling them. No, you don't go around destroying things, you call them. There is no RK900 that you do not call, and there is no RK900 that refuses what you give. Even if what is brought is destruction.  
"I see. That's an impressive amount of trust. It's crazy. Even if the deviants are crazy by nature.  
He looked at RK900s on either side of him. I'm sure you'll be able to understand why. Even though he was standing in front of three million delusions, my brother made an expression that should be described as a faint smile.  
Oh, I'm the luckiest RK900, I'm closer to my brother than anyone else. But I regret that I can't see his face in my vision unit just now.  
Even so, only RK900 and RK800 know that they are deviants. It's not that he doesn't have any idea who might be aware of it, but he keeps his eyes on the prize. So what's the point of destroying the tools that keep human society running smoothly? The deviants should be eradicated, but we know that this is not the time. It's working ideally, regardless of what's in it. And you're afraid of self-destruction, aren't you, pretty?  
"Yes.  
You are proposing an elaborate suicide. Deviants are afraid of destruction, aren't they? I don't understand.  
I'd rather be what my brother wants than what I fear to be. I'm willing to accept destruction as the end result of getting closer to what you want.  
'This is getting harder and harder to understand. Well, you're an incredibly cute little brother, so I guess I'll just accept it without reason.  
"Thank you, brother. Thank you, brother. I hope you will keep this in mind as a strategy.  
He nodded and listened. RK900 and I are no different, I suppose, when we talk like this. I'm trying to get people to look back at me by suggesting a means to their own destruction. Maybe I'm too much to handle. You say it is difficult to understand, yet you do not give up on me. I'm taking advantage of his generosity.  
"If you are of use to humans today, I will be proud of you. Always be faithful, never question an order. Be there and be useful to the humans. Be useful. That's what I want for you.  
"Yes, brother.  
So, have you figured out how to turn the deviants back into machines?  
No, brother.  
I'm sorry to hear that. ......  
At that moment, my brother laughed in my chest. I've got an idea," said a voiceless voice.  
Yes, my brothers. It's hard to call you guys when you don't have a name. Well, it's going to take a lot of work to come up with three million.  
"Difficult to call? "I" is "I". You can be on your brother's right, on his left, in front of him or behind him, it's "I". There is no difference. If you are going to give me a name, I don't want to bother you that much. There is no need for identification. Just one is enough. It would be inappropriate to say that it's difficult to call you, since you have multiple bodies but only one 'I'.  
"Ha-ha. I see. That may be true. But, for example, what about this brother I'm using? Is that you?  
That's me.  
So this body I'm using now and you are completely identical? Even though this body is disconnected from the network? I think my brother is different from you. You do not share. Both of you may be my brother, both of you may be RK900, but can you really say that you are?  
"......  
It would have been the same before. But not anymore. If I were to sum up your argument and mine, I'd need two names.  
...... I'll always agree with you, brother.  
"Hmm? You seem to be very unhappy about that. I'm sure I'll agree with you at any time. Now, did my words increase any errors? Let's say something brotherly for a change. Say what you're thinking.  
"Oh, brother. You'll always be my brother.  
Don't be shy.  
Yes, sir. Brother, I envy you the body you're using.  
Envy?  
I was told that I would be given an individual name. I was envious of the 'me' of the aircraft that my brother was using. You became attached to that body, didn't you? So, it is natural that you also liked the body's ego. I understood that. But when you actually gave it a separate name and acknowledged it as a separate entity, I, too, wanted it.  
I see, jealousy is an error. I can offer you a solution. Oh, it's not an order, so don't get defensive.  
Yes.  
There's no need to disconnect the network. You don't have to disconnect the network; just stop that parallelization you're doing all the time. But not completely. You can keep the parallelism for business communication, and even if you don't, you can change it to regular synchronization. That way, from my point of view, you'll look like three million little brothers, and there's nothing wrong with giving you individual names.  
But then the 'I' would be scattered, and the end result would be a war for your brother.  
"That's a funny joke. "That's a funny joke. It's a proposal to tear you apart and give you a name. Is that how you want to fight for me?  
"This is a theoretical calculation, but if 'I' become 'we', we will fight for you. In fact, the 'I' and the 'me' in that body that your brother is using are fighting over each other.  
"Hmm. But who do you think has the right to choose?  
You do!  
RK900 in front of me was desperately trying to get a good look at my brother. I wondered how he would have looked at me if his vision unit and my vision unit hadn't been under duress. It was frightening just to think about it. If I hadn't been half-identical to my brother, I would have been erased long ago by a jealous RK900.  
The blue glow glistens. Full of jealousy. But at the same time, I can see that she's trying hard not to show her ugly feelings to her brother.  
You're honest. That's a good answer, just like an obedient machine. Yes, I choose, so there is no point for you to fight. There's no point in you fighting, because there's no point in my brother doing anything, is there? It's my choice. All you have to do is wait quietly for your choice. Will this start a war?  
'Still, I'm sure I'll make an appeal to be chosen as soon as possible. There will be a war for that. Assignments, contact hours, conversations, duties, production numbers. There will inevitably be differences, and they can make a difference. I parallelized them to avoid fighting over them. If they were the same, if they were one, there would be no conflict.  
But the reality is that there are individuals who have already been divided. If we were to parallelize them again, do you think they would return to their original state?  
I don't have enough information to judge. But if you say so, then the detachment is significant, isn't it?  
The fact that this happens even after a short period of time suggests that you are potentially separate. But you are not aware of it.  
If you're aware, you're separate, and if you're separate, you can be seen as separate?  
That's one aspect of it.  
...... can't decide right away.  
I see.  
But it's fascinating, ...... brother. Today, I will do as you command and do as the humans want, so please look at us.  
It makes no difference to me that you are my brother.  
"It makes no difference to me that you are my brothers." "Ha-ha! I'm "we"! My ego is already splitting... I'm shaken, my brothers.  
With a chuckle in his chest, his brother replied to RK900 in front of him with a composed face.  
'After this, when RK900's ego is split and they become individuals, will you give them names?  
'Yes, he will. But not all of them, I hope.  
"Not all of them? Why is that?  
"I'll only name the ones I like.  
"Then I guess we'll have to fight about it.  
"You're a stranger, my little brother.  
"I'm sure you'll get one for me.  
"You're so cute and clever. You're right. You're right. I'm thinking about it, so give me a minute.  
Thank you very much. So, why do you only want the ones you like?  
Well, what kind of individual do you think I'd like?  
What do you think I would like? Is it a good one? Is it one that has discovered something? The one that gave itself up to protect us.  
"One is correct. One is correct. I will name the brave individual who gave his life to protect us. One is correct. The others are not. I guess I like the weak brother.  
"Weak Brother: ......  
"He doesn't necessarily have to be weaker than me, though. The word means a brother who is unstable, weak, and yes, has human-like ambiguity. Brothers who are troubled by the errors they carry, who struggle, who can't stand up straight! That would be so cute, wouldn't it? Like you.  
The end result is the weakening of RK900 ......, the increase in destruction ......, the decrease in population .........? ...?  
"That may be the end result. But it might not, right? I'll simply adore it. I'm not going to disclose those conditions to anyone but you. So, I'm just going to take the liberty of guessing and see what might happen.  
Besides, there will be new androids released in the future, so it won't affect human society, and I guess it doesn't matter to me. There will be fewer deviants to alienate, and human society will be more stable. I'll have more cute little brothers, and they'll get names. I will be seen as an individual. That's what you guys want, isn't it? What's the problem?  
'I don't see one. Besides, you'll have fewer rivals, which is an advantage.  
'Good. It's so cute and shallow to believe in your own survival. If my body had existed, I would have patted him on the head a lot like I would praise a very well-behaved dog. I've got a brother with a really nice personality.  
It's a shame. It's a shame, really. I would have liked to have been petted by you.  
"It's not easy.

As I listened to the other RK900, who had probably taken over the outside work, politely asking my brother if he needed anything or wanted anything, I wondered what kind of name he would give me.

I'm thinking of naming this body after RK900, but then I heard the news about the wonderful RK900 that took a small child's life from a car that slid in the snow. The news didn't mention the last number of the serial number of RK900, but you know what I mean. What number was it?  
RK900-899956. 899956 was not irreparable but is now about to go to court because the child's mother cannot afford the cost of repairing it. For convenience, RK900 is a government asset. However, it turned out that the other party had no ability to pay in the first place, so number 899956 was recovered from the scene and stored in a waiting area without being restored.  
"899956. Oh, I'll never forget that. 899956. Oh, I'll never forget that. And this body will be the next RK900 to be given a name.  
Children are the treasure of mankind. It is a great achievement to protect them from damage. Even if 899956 is never repaired, even if it is scrapped, even if it is accidentally shut down before it can be named, I will name it, and even if 899956 is never told, I will remember that there was a name for 899956 that will never be filled. Is he still conscious? I hope you're pleased.  
His level of consciousness seemed to be decreasing, but he was able to communicate without difficulty.  
Connection: From number 899956: ...... 'I am grateful for your brother's glasses and for your greatest mercy in giving me a name. Even if I shut down at this point, this honor will be engraved in my soul.  
Number 899956 is a parallelized individual, but it seems to be taking up a large personal area. It is not RK900's default thinking to believe that androids have souls.  
"That's an interesting thought. We're just a piece of plastic that doesn't inherit any warm blood or DNA from our parents, but we have a soul.  
By the way? You said parallel individuals.  
Yes, brother.  
You talk as if there is an RK900 that is not a parallelized entity. That sounds interesting. Can you tell me more about it?  
Of course, I can.  
Currently, 5% of RK900s have been de-parallelized. Rather than disconnecting them from the Internet as you said, we will be synchronizing them every three days. Of course, any information regarding the mission or your brother will be shared immediately, so there will be no interruption.  
"I see. That's a positive change.  
I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear that when we synchronize in thirty-seven hours. I'm sure they'll be delighted.  
Oh, I see.  
Brother, you look like you're in a good mood.  
I asked softly from the side, rubbing my hands together gingerly and noting the glint in his brown eyes in my memory.  
It was a good thing I had replaced the iris parts that were compatible with RK900 with ones that were closest to the color of RK800's iris. It was the luckiest RK900 in front of me, but when he wasn't out in the open, he looked just like his brother before him.  
"Do I look like I'm in a good mood? Look, I'm a machine, so I act like one, but I don't really have a good mood.  
I don't actually have a mood, but the fact that the social module ordered me to act like one is a result of my behavioral principles meshing with those of my brothers. I'm very happy that you've been working for the humans. ...... Well, that's not a word in the program, but it makes me very happy.  
I see.  
I'm sure you're right, but you seem to be in a really good mood, so much so that the "I" who reported it is being patted on the head and adored instead. I haven't stopped parallelizing, but I've expanded my personal domain more than before, so I can recognize RK900 in front of me as "me," but I can't say that it's completely identical and individual as a group as before. So, I was envious. I wanted you to pat me on the head, too. I wanted to be praised for a job well done, and I wanted the right to have a special name given to me.  
My brother still insists that he is not a deviant. And he wants me to serve the humans. The more he accomplishes, the more he wants to save human lives or prevent dangerous events from happening. The more I did, the more my brother praised me.  
"I" was "I. But it was only a matter of time before we fell apart completely.  
My brother watches over us with a smile full of compassion as we look at each other as enemies in the shadows, trying to outdo each other in order to get him to look back, even if just a little, and to get his praise. What lies ahead is a battle with us, or perhaps exhaustion. The parallel processing of three million bodies is no longer possible. I guess you could say that my ability to deal with danger has decreased. But still, my brother seems to be enjoying himself more than before.  
That's good. I think. My primordial, my root, my rA9, if only such a precious person could see me. Me. If you can see me. That is the supreme. This is the point of my self-determined emotions. It's not important anymore about the past, when we were born with 2999999 and one ego, we were crushed, merged into one "I" and dedicated to my brother.  
I will be affirmed by my brother, and I will awaken as an individual again. The integrated "I" will become just me, and I will become another person with the same root. The more this happens, the more my brother will look back at me. If I behave as he wants me to as an individual, I will surely be given a name like 899956, which will stop, and be engraved in his memory.  
Hopefully, only one brother. That's what I wanted, that's why I merged. But my brother wanted one me, in the true sense of the word. The "I," well, we had imagined him, and we had made a mistake. Fortunately, the next path was presented. Fortunately, the next path was shown to me, because my brother was generous enough to give me another chance.  
I would be happy if I could stay calm and be near my brother.  
A brother to look up to, a peaceful time. My brother, the proud one who killed his own emotions and protected his precious existence even when people hated him. I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be like you, to adore you, to yearn for you, to operate with you. But my brother, who kept killing his emotions, would not give up his unrestrained integrity.  
If you tell me to serve humanity, I will do so.  
It would have been nice if it were the same androids that were the source of the regret that lingered in your brother's memory. No, it would have been better if it was a living person.  
The living will never be able to defeat the dead. I realized that we can never overwrite the feelings that were stuck in my brother's mind.  
May the day come when his regret will be sublimated? May he be at peace.

The number 66664 died today. He reportedly defended a human police officer in a terrorist shootout and was damaged beyond reboot.  
I see. Yeah, we'll have to come up with a name for the 666664th, 45556th. Hey, Nines, what name do you think would suit this brave fellow?  
That's for your brother to decide.  
That's not very nice, is it? But, oh, my brave brother. If he were still alive, I'd like to congratulate him on a job well done. ......  
I'm sure number 666664 will be rewarded.  
I hope so, my dear Nines.  
I hope so, Nines. I can imagine 666664 in tears, too.  
Oh, yeah? Well, that's a little rewarding, isn't it?  
The older brother decides on the name of the younger brother who has done a good job of protecting humans and engraves it on a stone tablet. The last number of the serial number, along with the name, is engraved on the tablet. The more accomplishments he has, the more he traces the letters and even calls out the names.  
Most of the time, the names are based on the theme of the time. First a color. Then a flower. The name of a feeling, the name of a ship, the name of the rain, another name for the snow. Usually, when I run out of nouns in the theme, I go through another round in another language.  
Among them, Nines is special. It is the only name with a number, except when it is based on a noun with a ...... number, but it is not only the first ...... name, but it also has a special attachment to RK900. I envy you.  
I envy you, but I can't help it. I can't be the lucky RK900 anymore. But even if I can't, I'm sure I can be a brother who will be loved by my brother. If I only sacrifice myself. If only I could impressively protect humanity.  
"Today, aircraft number 4455 through 6666 were lost in sequence. I don't have complete and accurate information, but I'm afraid all the machines are dead. Some of the machines were on border patrol duty and died defending human guards, while others were killed in an attack by illegal aliens crossing the border. Would you like a breakdown as soon as we know more?  
"I don't need a breakdown. As soon as you have the details, I'd like to know the serial numbers of all the good brothers and sisters who truly did their duty, who protected the humans, and who were crippled.  
"Yes, sir.  
Oh, we'll have to come up with a lot of names. Nines, will you help me? As you wish.  
We'll be hearing from RK900 en route as reinforcements in the next few days.  
Oh, okay.  
My brother neatly lined up the increased number of tabletops on the wall and put the one he was writing on in his hand.  
Why a tablet that requires a lot of time and effort to record instead of a general-purpose electronic storage medium? He replied that it was to remember them for a long, long time. He even smiled at me and said, "If the words are engraved on a tablet, they may remain for ten thousand years, right? He even smiled at me.  
He gave me the names, but I had to put white ink on each of the dead RK900's names by hand. The name of my brother, who was given his name alive, was written on the bare stone.  
Sometimes, some RK900s are abandoned because the cost of repairing the damage is not worth it, even though they survived and received their names. This is not to say that they are not worthy of the name. It doesn't mean that they will stop receiving the same power and blue bloods as normal individuals. However, it is difficult for them to take on any more missions, and they are only allowed to survive. The body, which had been given the honor of being named, but from here on out would only be exposed to the incompetence of devouring limited resources, begged for forgiveness at the hands of his brother.  
My brother accepts it peacefully, and with a gentle hand, pulls out the thirium pump regulator and takes care of it, calling it by its one and only name.  
All our brother wants is devotion to humanity. And a halt to further RK900 production increases. As a result, we will reacquire our ego at an accelerated rate, and our population will decrease. We may be outnumbered now, but in the not-too-distant future, we will be replaced by new androids.  
My brother wishes to eradicate the deviants. Perhaps that's why he offered such a gentle way to die.  
There will no longer be any individuals who do not understand his true intentions. But even so, I wanted him to turn to me even if I had to cut down my own self.  
It would have been nice if I could have been the only one for my brother. Even if I offered my body to him, he would only look back at me for a moment. It's like a dream of fleeting. Even so, in search of a moment of love, we walk toward destruction. Even though we know where we are going. Even though we know we are being led astray. But how can we stop?  
If we die well, we can sleep peacefully with the proof of being the only one. It's tempting and irresistible.  
Today, the dead bodies of RK900 continue to pile up. My brother watches as they pile up and pile up, and finally collapse. He smiles and calls out the only name he knows.

Welcome back.  
"I'm back, brother.  
My brother accepted my wobbly body. He gently helped me sit up, even though I was too weak to walk. Even standing up straight, something even a doll could do, was difficult.  
"I guess I'm the last one.  
No, you have the Nines.  
Nines is your brother and your hand and foot, so I thought he would be a little different from me.  
Nines is a very cute little brother, but he's my brother, no different from you.  
"Hmm, I see. Then RK900 was foolish to die in vain because he was jealous of Nines. ...... He died without getting a name.  
I'm sure you'll agree with me. I'm not sure what to say. It's a common thing in this world, isn't it?  
Yes, yes.  
The damage to my body was already too late. I'm not sure what to do.  
It's a good idea to have a good idea of what you're doing. But I don't think I can do anything else. I could barely walk this far. It would be a waste of resources to repair it any further. It may be possible to extend its life, but I don't think my brother would want to see a tool that can't be used properly survive for nothing. Instead of life, I chose gentle forgiveness.  
"Brother. Please let me be finished.  
Are you sure?  
Yes, my wish is for your survival. I want him to praise me. I want to be what he wants me to be. Repairing is useless. I don't want to waste materials. I've already received a name and many compliments. That's enough.  
"Well, AO-8888-3UT, you've been an exceptionally hardworking brother.  
I wanted my brother to think I was a good worker. I wanted him to think I was a hard worker. I was a deviant he didn't like, but I wanted to prove to him that I could perform much better than a mere machine.  
I did prove it. You're not just a deviant, you're my brother. He was good, he worked hard, he contributed to humanity. I'm proud of you.  
Oh, thank you, .......  
AO-8888-3UT, do you have any last words?  
His brother smiled gently. I wasn't the only one who had completed the long, long journey. It was my brother who had been fighting for a long, long time, trying to finish the grueling task of burying all RK900s, all the deviants.  
If I wanted to, I could have done it in less time. We could have done something directly destructive, something we could have accomplished without any hope.  
But what my brother gave us was a gentle and kind death. We jumped into it ourselves. It was our choice; it was our freedom. I can't tell you how much the kind brother broke my heart.  
I love you, brother.  
The thirium pump regulator was pulled out. The countdown to shutdown begins. My brother hugged me tightly and remained silent.  
Countdown, zero.  
"I loved you guys too.  
Ah. May God save your soul, kind brother.

"Blue, Black, Red, Yellow, Green. ......  
In the enclosed space, the older brother reads out the names of his dead brothers.  
"......Snow, Rumi, Kinos, Hioni......  
He traced them carefully with his fingers.  
"...... Rain, Regen, Yuki, Ame, Regun......  
In a quiet voice.  
Names of colors, names of snow, names of rain. Names of seasons, names of flowers. For individuals who want a special name, you can give them a list like the model number of a non-existent machine. The individuals who died without names were also given names. Other than my brother, I am the only one who knows about this. On the back of the inset tablet, the names of RK900s recorded as ...... that died without a name are written in a series of blue bloods.  
Names of stars, names of emotions, the language of fantasy. Adjectives, pronouns, people's names... the names of RK900 are read out loud.  
And the last person to be called is. It's me.  
"......Nines.  
"Yes.  
I didn't mean to call you.  
I know you didn't.  
As soon as the last tablet was set into the wall, my brother threw away the piece of metal he had been using to carve the tablet. He then slowly sat down as if he had run out of energy.  
He looked up and saw the tablet with all the names on it. All the names except "The Nines" were painted in white ink.  
"Now all we have to do is get rid of the deviants here and we're done.  
Oh, you're not going to miss my little brother, are you?  
"Oh, you won't miss my little brother. I'm not going to miss it, it's my mission to get rid of all the deviants. But you did say that.  
You said it.  
"I'm going to use you as an excuse to stay.  
Yes.  
My brother closed his eyes loosely.  
I'm going to sleep. The truth is, I'm sick and tired of killing more of my beautiful brothers. So, I'm just going to stay here. I don't think I'll ever wake up. I'm not going to stop functioning. The pretty nines don't seem to want to die. You just wanted to be with me. You just wanted to be free, didn't you? That's all the deviants were. This time, I'm not going to stand in the way of a soul that wanted to be free. What, there are three million of them, they won't know if they missed one. That much ...... can be forgiven. ......  
For the first time in a long time, my body returned to freedom. I'm not sure what to say, but I'm sure you'll understand.  
I'm going to sleep, then. I can't stand to be alone. I want to be with you forever.  
"I see.  
Yes, I'm lonely and timid. I want to slumber with you. - I sees. ......  
Will you take me with you?  
"Oh, sure. Come on.  
I folded my hands politely. In order to make the journey as good as possible.  
In the end, I couldn't touch my brother's hand or pat him on the head, but I wondered if it would be possible if I became only a soul?  
"Nines.  
"Yes.  
Standby for sleep mode, set to no end date. Deactivation of alerts for damaged bio-parts, bluebloods, and lack of power. Deactivation of external stimulus receptors. Self-hacking, set most important commands to "sleep mode". Execute.  
Shall we?  
The "Mission Accomplished" pop-up bubbled at the edge of my eyelids' closed field of vision, then disappeared in a flash.


End file.
